


Al capdavall, és el teu aniversari, Wakatoshi-kun

by Clarinete



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Català
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7913986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinete/pseuds/Clarinete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Per Tendou Satori, Ushijima Wakatoshi és la persona més meravellosa que mai va poder conèixer. Avui és l'aniversari, de a qui crida "noi miracle", com pot reaccionar a una cosa així? Amb molta emoció és clar. Després de tot, és el seu dia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Al capdavall, és el teu aniversari, Wakatoshi-kun

Els seus ulls van romandre tancats, fins que una presència se li va llançar a sobre. La llum de l'habitació els va il·luminar a tots dos.  
\- Per molts anys, Wakatoshi-kun! - Aquella presència que ara estava a sobre tenia una veu ronca, però alhora coneguda, ràpidament va deduir de qui es tractava tot i que els seus sentits estaven apagats encara, excepte les orelles.  
\- Tendou .- Va ser l'únic que va pronunciar ell amb una veu rauca i desganada. Els seus ulls encara romanien tancats, però estava començant a sentir una mica de calidesa, va passar d'estar a sobre seu a ara, abraçar-lo, aquesta abraçada es va intensificar de manera que Ushijima es va veure obligat a respondre, envoltant al pèl-roig entre els seus forts braços. - Gràcies. -  
Ushijima va obrir els ulls, i allà estava ell, estranyament encara posseïa roba còmoda, era com si recentment s'havia aixecat per donar-li el bon dia i òbviament desitjar-li un feliç aniversari, però, el que més li va cridar l'atenció era la sort de que tingués el seu cabell llis. Generalment passava diversos minuts al bany dels dormitoris untant el seu pèl amb gel estilista perquè quedi de la mateixa manera de sempre.  
Tendou no va trigar ni un sol segon a parlar, somrient d'una manera que fins i tot la dura percepció del ace se li feia adorable.  
\- Wakatoshi-kun, t'has despertat recentment i ja estàs actuant com un ximple mirant-me d'aquesta manera.  
Ushijima lliscar la seva mà pels cabells vermells que el contrari posseïa. - Jo no sóc un ximple. - Va ser l'únic que va respondre, el mirava amb ulls de cadell tendre. Era estrany, perquè normalment ningú rep aquesta reacció d'un simple mirar, però ell si. Ell és un cas a part de totes les coses hagudes i per haver en el que competeix en conèixer a Ushijima. La seva forma de idealitzar constantment; Es podia dir que ho feia en qualsevol cosa, des de quan anava a cagar, continua respirant o fins feia un punt. Ell era un món, un món ple de coses que feia el seu cor bategar.  
Llavors es va perdre en aquells ulls oliva novament, pensant que era la persona més meravellosa que mai va conèixer, que era bell; que era un miracle encarnat en un ésser humà. Tot això era Ushijima per Tendou.  
No va trigar a respondre, si no, fins a una bona quantitat de segons. - És clar que no ets un ximple, Wakkun. Ets un miracle, quantes vegades he de dir-t'ho - Una de les seves mans va pujar lentament, acariciant la suau i bruna pell que posseïa el seu capità. Tan fina, tan perfecta.  
Ushijima va quedar en silenci, sense contestar-li, simplement li va somriure. Una petita i delicada somriure, fent que el cor del bloquejador comenci a bategar amb força. "Oh no" va pensar per a si. Aquella somriure, tan plena de sinceritat feia irradiar tot el que estigui al davant seu, fins i tot a algú com ell.  
Hi havia alguna cosa més que aquest somriure, aquells llavis, li van temptar, i de pur impuls els va besar. Una pràctica que no solia fer molt sovint, però el seu noi miracle era pràcticament la seva perdició, tot i això, estava feliç de que així sigui. Els va prendre, tenint la il·lusió que eren només d'ell, i de ningú més, encara que en veritat mai els comportaria amb ningú. La dolçor que aquests portaven simplement li feien tenir centenars de sensacions al mateix temps. Estava enamorat, massa.  
Ushijima va ser pres per sorpresa, com sempre, Tendou li havia fet un petó en un moment que ell no estava preparat, pensant que només feia una xafogor, ja que no sabia com respondre o què fer en el moment. La seva innocent ment era incapaç de processar la informació, i tot era culpa d'ell. No obstant això, en cap moment va sentir rebuig, ni tan sols la primera vegada que ho va fer. Simplement el va mirar, i va tornar a somriure-li, acariciant el seu cabell, com solia fer habitualment. Aquest record va tornar a repetir-se, moltes vegades més, com estava succeint ara. Ushijima estava paralitzat, però gaudint al sentir el contacte dels seus llavis amb els de Tendou. Estava enamorat  
Novament es van separar, però, el ace no es va contenir amb només acariciar els seus cabells. Va aixecar el seu cos cap amunt deixant al contrari assegut sobre la seva falda, els seus braços van envoltar els seus malucs, i ara va ser ell qui va iniciar aquell petó. L'hi havia, després de tantes vegades que li robava els seus llavis, i ara volia recuperar. Ah, però el pèl-roig va començar a sentir que estava tocant el cel, al principi no sabia com reaccionar, però, automàticament els seus braços van abraçar el coll de l'atzabeja, i els seus braços van reposar sobre les seves espatlles, mentre responia aquell petó de manera joiosa.  
No obstant això, com Ushijima el va iniciar, també ho va acabar, lliscant la seva boca de la contrària, les seves galtes estaven vermelles, com si hagués fet una cosa massa desvergonyit, però no era per a res així. Tendou va alliberar una petita rialleta, que va fer que la mirada de l'contrari s'aparti encara més, xiuxiuejant ho sento, però ell només va deixar un cast petó, per després reprendre les carícies amb el seu polze en aquella galta que ara havia pres un to una mica rosat . Si, qualsevol pensaria que era una cosa impossible, però, Satori fins ara havia estat l'únic privilegiat de veure tal cosa, i en veritat, era una cosa que de pensar-ho, li feia recargolar fins a l'ànima, per més estrany que soni.  
\- No et disculpis, és el teu aniversari després de tot. - Va sonar amb un to sorneguer, encara que de segur per a ell era més aviat el regal tan preuat. Després de tot, era un petó de res més, ni res menys que Ushijima Wakatoshi. Segur que més d'un ho pensaria d'aquesta manera.  
No obstant això, un so va interrompre la curta xerrada de tots dos, un badall de Tendou. La mirada somnolenta que a poc a poc s'anava a apagant a poc a poc donava el fet que tenia son encara. Ushijima va mirar el rellotge de taula que estava al costat del seu llit, marcaven les set del matí. Horari que el capità acostumava a aixecar-se, fins i tot en un Dissabte, però per a ell era tot el contrari, normalment no ho faria fins d'aquí a unes quantes hores, i ni parlem dels diumenges no rutinaris.  
Tots dos arraulits al llit, es van abraçar. Podria ser una mica més insípid i tendre que això No, ni tan sols Tendou podria haver endevinat que les coses acabarien d'aquesta manera tan telenovelesco, però li fa sentir feliç no saber-ho. Els seus ulls es van tancar, i Ushijima va pensar que potser podia permetre el luxe de despertar fins unes hores més tard.


End file.
